Vacation at Gublerland
by nerdygrl
Summary: Monica Jones starts a new internship on the set of Criminal Minds.  Everything is normal, until she develops an extra special bond with Matthew Gray Gubler.  Which will she choose? Her career or her love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Monica's POV)

Fate was always a tricky concept for me. I often wonder if fate reallly did exist or if life was just a series of coincidences. I always believed in the latter. I never believed in anything other than simply being in the right place at the right time. After the events that took place during the summer after my freshman year of college, I was forced to see that there were much stronger forces than just coincidence that led me to _him._

I'd just finished my first year as a grad student at the local university. Most of my friends pooled their money and rented a beach house for the summer. I stayed behind to start as an intern on the set of Criminal Minds. How lucky I was to have been chosen for an internship that most girls would kill for. It had to be luck. I was going to be learning tricks of the trade for television production under the most influential group of actors, directors, and crew members I could imagine. Even luckier, they were actually going to pay me. Not many internships paid you for your services at the time. Though, I had somehow gotten the deal of a lifetime. Granted, I was no more than a lowly assistant, that did not make me any less excited to be there.

I just arrived and my nerves were starting to kick in right on cue. Armed with my security passed I trudged on. I entered the tall building that stood before me, only to be stopped by a rather intimidating security guard. I flashed my pass and he stepped aside. Taking a few steps, I turned back. "It's my first day," I confessed. "Do you have any idea where I'm supposed to be?"

"New intern?" he asked in a deep raspy voice. I nodded in response. "Down the hall third door on the left."

I mumbled a shy "thank you" and continued on my way. I slipped through the third door as directed. Behind it was an empty room with a large round table that appeared to be made of mohogany. Off to the right wall stood a small table with a fresh pot of coffee. _Thank God,_ I thought as I strolled over and poured myself a cup. I took a long sip of the rich, dark liquid.

"You know, that coffee is strictly for the stars," I heard a voice from behind me and immediately began choking on my coffee. As I collected myself, I turned around to see a tall, gorgeous man leaning against the frame of the door. He had dark hair, even darker eyes, and intoxicatingly full lips. I imagined the texture of his lips and how they would feel against my own. Would they be as soft and supple as they looked from where I stood? I imagined his lips caressing my own as I slipped my fingers through his perfectly tousled hair. "So you're the new intern?" he asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Ahem, yes," I said shyly. "Monica Jones."

"Nice to meet you," he said extending his hand. "I'm Matthew." I took the hand that he offered and followed his firm, but gentle, shake. His hand was warm, soft and strong in my own. I began to drift off into a whole new daydream about his strong hands. I played the scene in my head of how they would feel firmly planted into the small of my back, pressing me against his hips. _His hips,_ I thought. His hips introduced a totally different part of his body to my imagination. Wasn't I a little too old to be imagining these things about a man that I'd just met?

I was shaken back to reality for a second time when Matthew began to pulling his hand. I'd only just realized that what was meant to be a mere greeting had lingered for far longer than the appropriate amount of time. "I'm sorry," I said, pulling my hand away as my face grew hotter. I knew that the heat on my face was displayed in a shade of red that I'd only ever seen on Lucille Balls hair.

"It's cool," he said in a distant voice. Was it my imagination, or could he have been having the same impure thoughts about me that I was having about him? _That's ridiculous,_ I thought. _No way he could be thinking of me like that_ But there was something in his eyes that said otherwise. It was as if he was reading my thoughts because he quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat. "So," he began, almost as awkwardly as I felt, "first day, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied. "Fresh meat, I guess,"

"Don't worry," he said, regaining his casual composure. "Hazing rituals aren't that bad." He chuckled and I joined in on the joke with a nervous laugh. Unsure of what else to say to keep the conversation going, I took a leap of faith.

"Well, with it being my first day and all," I began, "I'm kind of unsure of what to do."

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, coolly. "We usually try to ex out the unnecessary coffee runs, but seeing as _someone_ has raided our supply…"

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "I'm the new kid. I didn't know,"

"Relax," he said putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'm just bustin' your chops,"

"Yeah," I replied cautiously. "You're a little too good at that aren't ya?"

The rest of the cast and crew meandered their way into the room and I was introduced to them one by one. We began to settle in and the director called, "Quiet on the set!" I watched Matthew in awe. He was completely effortless. It was my first day and already, I couldn't deny my attraction to him. _I've got to nip this in the bud, before it gets out of hand,_ I told myself.

The day went on and my nerves dissolved little by little until I felt like part of the team. They cut several scenes, and I played a good little intern and brought coffee and fulfilled any other requests as I was summoned. Before I knew it the day came to an end and the set was wrapping up. As I was gathering my things and mentally rating my first day on the job a success, I felt someone approach me from behind. "So how was your first day?" It was Matthew.

I turned to meet his gaze. "It was fine," I replied breathlessly.

He stood awkwardly in front of me before he spoke again. "Well," he began. "What do you say we grab a drink or something? Celebrate your first day?"

_So much for nipping things in the bud, _I thought. "Um, sure," I said hesitantly.

"I mean, if you're not up for it," he said, sensing my hesitance. "Don't do me any favors or anything."

"No, it's fine," I said, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. "I would love to."

"Alright then," he replied. "Lemme just get my jacket, and I'll meet you outside." I made my way to the entrance of the building. Seconds later, Matthew was beside me and we walked to his car.

The bar was comfortably deserted. We found a booth towards the back. A waitress came to the table in no time. "What can I get you two?" she said monotonously.

"I'll take a beer," Matthew piped up.

"Same," I chimed in. She left and then returned quickly with our beers. After placing them between us, she walked away. My nerves decided to make an encore now that we were alone together. I grew more and more flustered as the silence between us dragged on. I couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, as if he could sense my need to break the silence, Matthew spoke up.

"So did you enjoy your first day?" he asked, leaning in.

"I did," I replied, nervously peeling back the label of my beer. "It was definitely a learning experience."

"Good," he said with a smile, revealing his perfectly white teeth. "That means I'll get to see more of you."

I could practically feel the rosy pigment spread across my cheeks. I found myself smiling as well; I was elated by his mildly flirty comment. My eyes, which had been anxiously fixated on the flaking beer label, dared to meet is intense, kind gaze.

As time passed and the number of beers we consumed increased, our conversation flowed more and more effortlessly. The night went on as we joked and laughed. He gave me the rundown on everyone on the show. Apparently, he was pretty tight with the rest of the cast, and had a bit of a bromance with Shemar. According to Matt they were besties.

A few hours later, I found myself becoming drunker than anticipated. "Oh, man," I said, dangerously close to slurring. "I think I should head home."

"Yeah," Matt chimed in with a small yawn. "We both have an early morning." He waved to the waitress and pulled out his wallet to pay the check. I began to protest and pulled out my own wallet.

"I can get that," I said.

"No, no your money's no good here," he objected, handing a few bills to the waitress. I stood, slightly losing my balance. "Oh, I don't think you should drive," Matt warned.

"I think you're right," I said with a half-hearted chuckle.

He rose from his seat and snaked his right arm around my waist to steady me. He took my left arm and let it fall lazily over his shoulders. He guided me back to his car and carefully tucked me into the passengers seat. A few minutes later, we were at his apartment. He helped me out of the car and led me up the stairs to his apartment. With one arm steadily fixed around my waist, the other fumbled with his keys.

"You can let go of my waist," I whispered in his ear with a lazy giggle. "I'm not gonna break." He hesitated, but eventually let go of me. He found the right key and hastily opened the door. _Am I that drunk?_ I thought, _or is he actually nervous?_ I stumbled awkwardly behind him and lingered in the doorway. I looked around through my hazy eyes at the contents of his home. His apartment was quaint and charming. Numerous odd paintings adorned the walls of the living room.

He vanished down the hall momentarily. "I'm sorry about the mess," he called from where I couldn't see him. "I wasn't exactly expecting company."

"No worries," I replied. "Chances are I won't remember in the morning." He returned with a stack of blankets and pillows and spent the next few minutes fashioning a rather comfortable looking bed. When he was finished, he walked over to me and returned his arm to its position around my waist. I'd flung my arms around his neck as he guided me towards the makeshift bed. He laid me down gently, but my arms remaind around him. He leaned in and we sank further into the cushions until he was laying on top of me. My hands slid down to his surprisingly strong shoulders. My shirt was slightly raised and I felt the tickling sensation of Matt's fingertips as they grazed the skin beneath my belly button. I dared to let my eyes meet his. His gaze was steady and unrelenting. I barely noticed him moving his face closer to mine. His lips met mine and all that I'd imagined about his lips was shattered. They were softer and warmer than I could have ever thought. I felt his tongue against my lips, beckoning them to part. I did so willingly, and our tongues met. He slid his hands to my hips and grabbed them firmly. I felt his body rise, lifting mine with his by my hips. He held onto me until we were both upright and I was straddling his hips. I laced my fingers into his hair and his hands ran over the small of my back.

His hands inched higher and higher up my back until they were tugging at the clasp of my bra. I broke my lips away from his and my mind instantly sobered. "What?" he whispered, breathlessly. "What is it?"

"I think we should slow down a little bit," I whispered back, mentally kicking myself for letting things get so out of hand. His hands slipped down to my waist, lingering, then eventually dropping to his sides.

"You're right," he said sympathetically. "I'm sorry." I could see the feeling of rejection swimming in the expression on his face.

"No, no, no," I consoled. "I just—It's my first day, and I don't really think I should be whoring it up with someone I work with so quickly. I mean I barely know you, and I just don't think it's wise for me to make things awkward in the workplace this early in the game. Just please, please don't take this as rejection—"

"Hey," he interjected. "It's perfectly fine. I get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're right. Things just went a little to far. I've just been thinking of kissing you all day. To tell you the truth, it's been kinda distracting. I've been completely off my game all day."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Are you kidding me? You have the most intriguing lips I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry," I made one last attempt at smoothing things over.

"It's fine, I promise," he laughed. "I'm gonna get some sleep though."

He stroked the side of my face gently, and I leaned in for one last kiss. My lips met his briefly before I pulled away, determined to not get caught in the moment again. I released his hair from my grasp and rose from his lap. He stood up and stretched before retreating to his bedroom. "Goodnight," I called out to him shyly. I lied down and made my best attempt to get some sleep with little success. I could smell him on the blankets and pillows. He smelled like cotton candy and sweat. It was utterly intoxicating. The next morning, I rose before the sun and, incidentally, before Matt. I couldn't bear to face him after the events that took place the night before, so I ran. Luckily, I knew this area of town pretty well. It wasn't a long walk back to my apartment. Still, I was relieved when I closed the door behind me. I plopped down onto the couch and slowly unraveled. I mentally freaked out, trying to figure out how to carry myself around him from here on out. He seemed to be okay with everything last night, so I assumed I didn't have much to worry about.

I'd been on the set all day and still hadn't had a chance to talk to Matt privately. It wasn't hard to read his demeanor since he'd taken every opportunity to avoid any kind of contact with me. I tried repeatedly to make eye contact, but he was conveniently focused intensely on his script. He'd also made a point to stay glued to Shemar or Paget's side whenever there was a break, so as to never be caught alone.

When we wrapped for the day, I finally got my chance when he came back to get his coat. Everyone else had long since made their way to their cars and headed home. I slinged my purse over my shoulder and turned to notice him re-entering the room. He spotted me and stopped as abruptly as a deer in front of a set of headlights. "Hey," he said somewhat cautiously.

"Hi," I said matching his tone. "Listen, I know I left you kinda high and dry—"

"It's fine," he snapped.

"No," I protested. "This morning, I panicked. I couldn't face you. So, I ran."

"It's really okay," he said, but for some reason, I didn't believe him. "I get it." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving things unresolved. Honestly, I couldn't blame him for being upset. What had I really expected after I ran out on him the way that I did?

Later that night, I was in my living room with my two best friends in the world: Rachelle, whom I'd hit it off with since the third grade, and a bottle of wine. Together, the three of us, would figure this mess out.

"So you just left?" Rachelle asked swallowing a huge gulp of wine. "No note, nothing?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling defeated. "I didn't know what to do." Rachelle let out a giggle. I picked up the pillow next to me and threw it at her, causing her to spill her wine. Thankfully, it was white wine. "It's not funny!" I shouted giggling with her.

"Oh, yes it is," she replied as her laughter grew louder. "That poor guy. I wish I was there to see the look on his face. You really are a bitch, hun!" I wanted to tell her she was wrong, but then I'd be lying. I was a bitch; and I hated myself for leaving Matt the way that I did. I was trying so hard to avoid a mess at my new internship that I created an even bigger one.

The next day, at work was a little less dreadful than the first. Though, we weren't as chummy as that first night, Matt and I had at least re-established speaking terms. It wasn't until shooting wrapped that we actually got a moment for serious discussion. This time, it was he who caught me off guard. I was grabbing my purse and preparing to head home. I turned around and there he was standing before me, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday," he said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"It's okay," I replied coolly. "I'm pretty sure I deserved it."

"No," he insisted. "You didn't. I was an asshole. Can I take you out for a drink? I wanna make things up to you."

"Isn't that how this whole thing started? With a drink?"

"No tricks, Scouts' Honor?"

"Alright," I relented. "But, I'm paying this time."

"Fair enough," he said with a chuckle.

We headed to the same bar as before. Once inside, we sat at the same booth and were greeted by the same waitress. He ordered his usual beer, and I decided to switch things up by ordering a rum and coke. The first few minutes alone were slow going, but eventually we eased into the casual flow that we'd established the other night. I was, however, careful to take slow, small sips of my cocktail. I also made a point to drive separate cars to the bar. I was determined to not make the same mistakes I'd made the other night. Otherwise, what would be the point of the whole mess I'd made? However, after a few drinks, I found myself daydreaming about his lips the way I had when we first met. Desperate to keep my feelings at bay, I immediately rose from the table. I mumbled unintelligably to a very confused looking Matthew a lame excuse about forgetting to meet a friend after work and scurried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Matthew's POV)

I was glued to my seat. _I can't believe she ran again,_ I thought to myself. _Oh, wait, yes I can._ This girl had done nothing but run from me since I'd met her; and I just couldn't help but chase her. This time I stayed. She obviously wanted nothing to do with me. I just couldn't figure out why. What could I have possibly said or done to send her running for the hills? I get that she didn't want for things between us to interfere with work, but there was this strange connection between us. I didn't understand how it was so easy for her to deny it. I just kept hoping that eventually she'd come around, but my patience was wearing thin.

The next day, I arrived on set with a mission. I had questions, and Monica was going to answer them whether she liked it or not. I was sick of keeping up these false pretenses with her. I planned to set things straight between us. I planned on marching up to her and demanding she tell me the truth about why she keeps running away from me. However, shortly after my arrival, I found that she wasn't there. "Hey, Shemar," I was trying hard to be as casual as possible. "What happened to the new girl? She get fired already?"

"Who?" he said with a smirk. "The intern? The hot one? You tappin' that, Bro?"

"Shhh!" I tried to quiet him. "No, I'm not 'tappin' that'! It's complicated. Look, have you seen her?"

"Naw, man. I think Kristen said she was out sick today." He paused and stared at me.

"What?" I asked. The scrutiny of his gaze was making me more and more uncomfortable.

"Nothing. Just can't believe you're hittin' the hot intern."

"Look, stop." I argued. "No one's 'tappin' or 'hittin' or gettin with' anyone. Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Fine, fine," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, it's just a long story," I said.

"It's cool, man," Shemar reassured.

"Alright, places everyone!" the director shouted. "Quiet on the set and… Action!"

After an exceptionally grueling work day, Shemar and I decided to head to the bar for a beer while I poured my guts out to him. "I don't know what it is about her, man," I gushed. "I've never felt more relaxed and on edge at the same time."

"So have you talked to her since she left you hanging?" Shemar asked.

"No, I've tried calling her, she won't answer," I said, contemplating the situation. "I was gonna talk to her on set today, but she wasn't there."

"I don't know what to tell you, man," he sympathized.

"It's cool, man," I assured him. "I'll just talk to her tomorrow. Listen, I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow." I left a few bills on the bar for the check and walked out the door. I didn't live far from the bar, so I decided to walk home and pick my car up in the morning. The cool air on my face renewed me as I reflected on the events that have happened over the course of the week. I turned the corner that led to my apartment complex and climbed the stairs to my floor. Once inside my apartment, I was relieved to be alone to think. There was no point in trying to sleep. I couldn't do anything but think of her. Yet, somehow, I drifted off.

I awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly energetic. I showered and shaved in impeccable timing and headed off to the bar to retrieve my car. I arrived on set after only a few minutes. Once inside, I was relieved to find that Monica was there with no signs of illness. In fact, she looked more beautiful than I remembered. She was positively glowing. I spent the entire day rehearsing what I would say to her when I finally caught her alone. I was distracted by her the entire day. I messed up my lines, my cinematic timing was completely off, and I couldn't even manage to stand on the marks that corresponded to the camera angles. The director had wrapped and I finally had my chance. Monica was standing alone retrieving her things. I approached her cautiously. "Hey," I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Hi," she replied, sweetly.

"I, uh, heard you were sick yesterday," after replaying the scenario in my head all day, I was completely stumped on how to approach the situation. "How ya feelin'?"

"Much better, thank you," she said, seeming a little standoff-ish. "Did I miss anything?"

"No just the usual stuff," I could feel time running out. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Oh, boy," she muttered. "Look, I'm sorry I left so abruptly. I just- It's just—"

"God, just say it," I interjected, my voice rising with impatience. "If you don't want anything to do with me, then just say it."

"What? I—" she seemed stunned. I could instantly tell that what I thought was not the case. "It's not that. God, not at all! It's just that, well, you make me nervous."

"Wait, what?" I said in disbelief.

"I am trying so hard to take this job seriously. And then I meet you and everything gets all hazy, and…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said, daring to meet her eyes. "Well, listen, I promise to not let this…._heat_ get in the way of your job." She chuckled at the joke. "Is—is that a smile?"

"Okay," she brushed off my sarcasm. She turned and began to walk away, stopping after a few steps. She turned and hurried back to where she stood. "I almost forgot. I'm having a little get together tomorrow night. The roof of my apartment has this really pretty garden. So my friend Rachelle and I are having a few people over. Do you wanna come?"

"I—sure," I said, taken aback. "I'd be delighted."

"Awesome," she said with her smile that could light up a room. She pulled a pen out of her purse and grabbed my hand. "This is my address," she said while writing. Anytime after 10 is cool, but ya know, whenever."

"I'll see you then," I said. She turned and continued on her way out the door. I went to get my coat. Then headed to my car and went home. I decided to call it a night pretty early, but when I tried to sleep, my mind was swimming with images of Monica and her breathtaking smile. I spent the majority of the night thinking of the conversation we had earlier that day. _I made her nervous_, I thought. _Huh…_

It was 10:30 and I was pacing outside of Monica's apartment building. I couldn't bring myself to go up to the roof. I was afraid to be around her in this kind of environment. Things between us had occurred in neutral environments, but this was her territory. I was completely unprepared. Eventually, I suppressed my nervousness and climbed the stairs to the terrace on the roof. When I finally reached my destination, I spotted her immediately. She was stunning, more so than usual. Her brown hair was pinned up in a neat bun, and she was wearing a grey strapless dress that stopped just above her knees and flared out like a bell. She appeared to be floating as she made her way over to me. "Hey," she said with that heartbreaking grin of hers. "You made it." She leaned in, enclosing me in a one armed embrace, and lightly kissing my cheek. Her other hand was occupied by a wine glass. I returned the hug by placing one hand on the small of her back and giving her a gentle squeeze. When she pulled away, she used the hand sans-wine glass to gently wipe away the red lipstick that had assaulted my cheek when she kissed it.

"Of course," I said with posed coolness. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

She proceeded to introduce me to a few of her friends and tried her best to make me feel welcome among them. As the party and the night unfolded, I became more and more comfortable with her friends. The infamous Rachelle was a riot. I could definitely see why they were so close. Later on, I ventured to a secluded corner of the roof that was concealed by a rose bush. I looked behind the rose bush to find Monica leaning over the railing. I leaned beside her and looked up at the sky. The silence was killing me. I had to say something to get her talking.

"It's a beautiful night," I said, my eyes trained on the night sky. _Lame,_ I thought. "The stars are really…WOW!" _Nice one, douche wad!_ I inched closer to her, the warmth of her skin radiating onto my right side. She turned so that her back was leaning against the railing and looked into my eyes.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in the night.

"I always enjoy myself around you," I said. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to keep up this façade. I knew I told her I'd keep things professional, but it was taking every ounce of restraint I had to keep from brushing the hair from her face. I froze. She was still staring up at me expectantly, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Hell, I couldn't think. She had that effect on me, clouding my head.

"That's…sweet," she said hesitantly. "I'm really glad you came. After everything I've put you through these past few days, I really didn't think you'd show." She tore her eyes away, that adorable blush creeping over her face. "But, here you are."

"Listen, Monica," I heard the words before I realized I was the one saying them. "I lied to you before."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just pretend the other night didn't happen. It's all I think about."

"Matt, I—"

"No, let me finished." I said sternly. "All I do is think about you and that night. I can't keep pretending that that kiss didn't happen when all I want is for it to happen again."

"I can't let this get in the way of my job," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

I took her face in my hands and looked her directly in the eyes. "I won't let this affect our work," I said. "I promise. It's more distractingto think about you and not be able to hold you." With that, there was nothing more for me to say. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. My hands moved from her face to her shoulders, then slid down her arms to hold her wrists. I lifted her arms by her wrists and wrapped them around my neck. I felt her fingers entwine in my hair as the kiss deepened. I grazed her lips with my tongue and they parted willingly. One hand stayed secured to the railing, to keep my balance, while the other grabbed her waist firmly. I pulled her closer to me, needing her to be closer to me. I broke the kiss for just a moment. "Where's your apartment?" I asked breathlessly, between small kisses.

"It's only a few floors down," she said, turning, more than ready to lead me in the right direction. We descended to the floor of her apartment and scurried down the hall like teenagers on prom night. Before she could open the door, I grabbed her waist with both hands and kissed her passionately. I was careful not to get too wrapped up in the kiss and pulled away, letting her proceed with unlocking the door. Once inside, I could no longer contain myself. I leaned in and kissed her again. I felt her hands roam all over me, from my hair, to my arms, to my chest. I admit I was a little self conscious about having anyone touch that area, since I wasn't exactly an ideal candidate for the strongest man competition. But, I didn't seem to mind her hands there. My own hands travelled the foreign country of her body, feeling her soft, warm skin. As the kiss deepened even more, I hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Bedroom?" I asked between light kisses.

"Down the hall and to the left," she replied, and then returned her mouth to mine. I followed the directions she gave and laid her down on the bed. I carefully climbed on top of her and continued the kiss. I felt her hands move from my neck as she began frantically working at the buttons on my shirt. Consumed by impatience I gently moved her hands away and pulled the shirt over my head. I leaned back in to kiss her and turned both of us in one motion so that she was straddling me as I lie on my back. My hands roamed her smooth back until I reached the zipper of her dress. I inched it down slowly, loosening the fabric from her body. I sat up and kissed her neck, nipping and biting gently. I explored her now bare back with my fingertips. She reached for my belt buckle and I assisted her with undoing it. Once released from the bounds of my belt buckle, I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down to my ankles. I rolled us both over again so that I was on top of her again. My hips settled between her legs and buried my face in her neck, planting soft kisses. I reached my hand below her waist, under her panties and felt the wetness between her folds, gently massaging her clit. She let out a whimper in my ear. "God, you're so wet," I said, still playing with her. She dug her nails into my shoulder and I slipped one finger inside her, testing the waters. She moved her hips into my hand and I slipped a second finger into her, developing a slow rhythm, in and out, in and out. I was panting as I continued kissing and sucking her neck. Her gripped tightened on my shoulder even more, and I continued pumping my fingers inside of her, curling them up when I pulled them out. I released contact with her and she slipped out of her panties. She then tugged on my own, and I shrugged out of them eagerly. She grabbed the shaft of my member and began gently stroking. I elicited a deep groan and moved into the strokes of her hand. I returned my hand to her clit and pressed my thumb down onto it firmly. She moaned loudly. The strokes of her hand grew rough, and I basked in the pleasure of it. As I moved my fingers around inside of her, she tightened her legs around my waist. I could barely stand the intensity. I moved my hand to the one she had gripped around my length and guided it to her folds, preparing to enter her. I thrust inside her in a swift, rough motion, and she let out a loud moan. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck. I took it as an invitation and began kissing and softly biting it. While steadying myself above her with one hand, I moved the other to her clit and played with it as I continued pumping inside her, growing harder with every full thrusting motion. Her moans fell from her lips freely, growing louder in my ear. She moved into me with each time I entered her. My pace quickened, and I could feel the end approaching. I couldn't let this end without knowing that I'd pleased her first, so I slowed my rhythm.

She pushed me off of her, and I landed on my back. She climbed on top of me, grabbing my hard on and led it back inside her. I squeezed her hips as she rocked them back and forth. She moaned as I squeezed her tighter. "Oh, God, Matty, I'm so close," she whispered breathlessly, still moving roughly on top of me.

"Good," I said leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I want to hear it."

"What?" she breathed.

"When you climax," I groaned into her hair. "I want to hear you. Don't hold back." Then, she locked her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I stood and lifted her with me. I pressed her back against the wall, and continued my steady pace inside her sweet wetness. She moaned into my neck and tightened her legs around my waist. She whimpered as I pumped in and out of her, and I squeezed her thighs, welcoming the sounds coming from her.

"Oh, shit," she moaned, breathlessly. "I'm so close now." My pace quickened, and I started to feel her insides throbbing around my length. The sounds of her climax enticed me, and I lost all control. I disregarded my gentleness, and moved around inside her roughly. Now that she'd reached her pleasure point, I could no longer hold back. The sound of groans lingered in my throat as I relinquished my composure. I could feel myself unraveling inside her. With one final thrust, I let go and reached the breaking point. I groaned loudly as I released inside her.

I stood completely still as my breathing returned to normal. I was still inside her, and I could feel her rabid heartbeat begin to slow to its usual steady beat. I pulled out of her and her legs dropped to the floor. I held onto her waist, and her arms remained around my neck. I kissed her deeply and sweetly. She broke the kiss and pushed me gently backwards until I stumbled back onto the bed. We got under the blankets and I held her in my arms and stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. I'd been waiting for this night since the moment I laid eyes on her, and it was more than I could ever imagine. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I planted a kiss on her temple. Shortly after, I dozed off as well, tightening my grasp on her frame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Monica's POV)

I awoke the next morning, fearing that last night was a dream. However, when I felth Matthew's arm firmly grasped around my waist, the way a child holds a teddy bear, I was reassured that the previous night really did happen. Not wanting to wake Matthew, I quietly slipped from under his arm. Picking up his shirt and slipping it on, I tiptoed to the kitchen. I was on a knight's quest for the strongest coffee my little machine could brew. On the way to the kitchen, I noticed a head peek over the couch. Rachelle stirred, mumbling some unintelligable profanities and scolded me for being such an early bird.

"Morning, drunky," I teased.

"I hate you," she whined.

"Lies," I gasped, "All lies!" A few minutes later, once the coffee was successfully brewed, I felt Matthew's arm sneak its way around my waist.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, kissing my neck. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks," I replied, leaning my neck into his kisses and smiling. "Coffee?"

"Sure," he said, letting go of me to grab an empty mug from the rack of clean dishes.

"Well, hel-lo," Rachelle said, rising from the couch to approach Matthew and give him a teasiing glare.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion; his coffee on the brink of spilling over as he poured.

"Uh-huh," she said in mocking disapproval. "And what pray tell were you two doing last night?"

"Oh, I think you know," I interjected with a laugh. "I've walked in on you doing the same thing more times than I'd like to admit."

"I'll have to hear that story one day," Matthew chimed in, smirking.

I gave him a pointed look. "I'd rather not relive that experience," I said, shuddering at the memory. I gulped down the rest of my coffee and then turned to Matthew. "I'm gonna jump in the shower," I told him. "You okay hanging out with Rachelle for a bit?"

"Fine by me," he said taking as sip from his cup. "As long as she's cool with it."

"I'm cool," Rachelle said, finally reaching for the pot of coffee. I searched Matthew's face once mor for any signs of protest. After all, Rachelle can be a bit intimidating. But, apparently, he had no fear of my best friend. After he gave me a reassurig smile, I turned to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I'd barely gotten a good lather on my loofa when I heard a noise coming from the other side of the curtain. A moment later, Matthew stumbled clumsily into the shower with me.

"What the hell, Matt?" I asked, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"

"Rachelle got boring," he said with a smug grin. "And I figured It would be more _entertaining_ in here with you." As he said the last sentence, he looked down the length of my wet, naked body with a hungry glare. Then, he took a step closer to me and ghosted his fingertips on the skin stretched over my hips. The playful tickling turned into a firm but gentle grasp, and he slowly began to pull me closer. Using his shoulders to anchor me, I leaned in and grazed my lips against his. This wasn't enough for him. He released the grip on my left hip and moved his hand to the back of my neck. He pulled me in and kissed me deeply, both of our mouths open, our tongues colliding fiercely. The grasp he held on my right hip tightened and he gently pushed me against the wall of the shower. The hand that was once on the back of my neck, mysteriously made its way below my waist. He parted my folds and softly rubbed my clit. The feeling was so intense that I instinctively dug my nails into his shoulder. This elicited a deep, raspy groan from Matt. He then quickly moved both hands to the backs of my thighs, lifting me up in one swift motion. I wrapped my legs around him at once. This was different from the previous night. Before, we were careful and gentle as we explored each other's bodies. This time, however, he was rough and uninhibited, entering me with an almost carnal need. I tried desperately to muffle my loud moans with my hands, but it was no use.

He leaned into me and whispered, "I'm sorry. I just need it like this."

_No need to apologize_, I thought as he continued with forceful thrusts. I responded with a whimper. My legs shook uncontrollably, and my breathing became erratic. He gave one last thrust, squeezing my hips tighter, his final groan caught in his throat. He continued to hold my legs around him, our foreheads pressed together and our eyes closed. We stayed like this for a few minutes as our breathing calmed. He kissed me softly, but intensely and let my legs slide back to the floor of the shower. The warm water dripped down on us like summer rain. Finally, he shifted to the faucet and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around the waist. Then, he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I was left alone in the shower, my mind reeling.

After finally collecting myself, I grabbed a towel from the rack and dried myself off. I wrapped it around my body and walked out of the bathroom. Thankfully, Rachelle was long gone. I couldn't bear to hear her mocking tone after the mind blowing shower sex I'd just had. When I reached my room, the door was slightly cracked. I pushed it open to find Matthew standiing in front of my dresser, admiring the display of pictures that stood on top of it. I leaned against the frame of the door for balance as I swooned over the way his muscles curved around his arms and chest. "Who's this?" he asked picking up a silver frame from the dresser.

"My mom," I said, slowly walking toward him and the picture display. I didn't even have to look at the picture to know which one he was holding. Her dark hair falling over her shoulders, holding a big, yellow sunflower; she wor the same blue dress that I always remembered her in. We had the same big, inviting smile.

"She's beautiful," he said, and he was right. My mother was very beautiful. Everyone knew that. My father would tell me all the time how she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd tell me how they met in high school and how all the other boys would drool over her like dogs. She'd still chosen him, a shy, awkward theater geek that didn't even think she knew his name. "She looks just like you," Matt said, awakening me from my memory. _Right again, Matty_, I thought. In fact, it haunted me everytime I looked ini the mirror. I only saw her, and it destroyed me. I missed her so much, yet I could never escape her. Everytime I saw my reflection, it was her face staring back at me.

"Yeah," I said distantly. "I know."

"Where is she now?" he asked, setting the frame back down.

"She died," I said, discretely wiping a tear from my face. "Car crash."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay," I interrupted. "I just- can we just change the subject? I don't really like to talk about my mother."

"Sure," he said. "I'm sorry. Pretend I never brought it up." I tried to hide my expression, but he could tell that I was uneasy now. He grabbed my hand and tried to meet my eyes with his, but I turned away.

"I almost forgot," I began, regaining my composure. "I have a meeting with one of my professors. It's actually a pretty big deal. Most professors are a little weird about working with students on the weekends. So, I don't wanna be late." I took a few steps backwards to distance myself from his questioning gaze.

"Oh," he said, disappointed. "Okay, well, I'll let you get ready." He walk towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. "How about I take you out to lunch when you're done?"

"Sure," I said. "That sounds lovely." He kissed the tip of my nose and moved past me reaching for the door. He lingered with his hand on the knob, and he turned back to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he said.

"I'm fine," I lied, trying to sound non-chalant. "Stop worrying. I'll call you later."

"Okay," he said. Then he walked out of the room. Seconds later, I heard the door to my apartment shut softly, and I crumpled to the floor and began to cry.

I sat at the small round table outside of the bistro, waiting for Matthew. He was 20 minutes late. _What the hell's taking so long?_ Just as I was mentally cursing him, I noticed the frame of his bouncy walk. As he approached me, he said, "Sorry, I'm late, the director called us in at the last minute to reshoot some scenes."

"It's fine," I said. "Just wish you would've called."

"I did," he pleaded. "Your phone kept going to voicemail." I pulled my phone out of my purse and stared at a blank screen. He was telling the truth. I was so caught up that I must not have remembered to charge it.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry, I didn't even notice the battery was low."

"It's cool," he said, leaning over to give me a lingering kiss.

"Matt!" I whispered. "Someone will see us."

"I don't care," he said with a laugh. He sat down across from me and began perusing the menu. I pulled it down, away from his face and stared at him. "What?" he said.

"I care," I protested. "What if a reporter sees? I'm not ready to have my privacy taken away from me, not yet."

"Fine," he said. "My lips are sealed, and no p. d. a." He returned to the menu and I said nothing else. Collecting my emotions, I picked up my menu as well.

Moments later, the waiter approached us. "Are we ready to order?" he said.

"Can we have just a minute?" I asked.

"Certainly," he said, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Listen," I said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," he said with a sweet smile, the one that I loved the most on him.

"I just- What are we doing?" I asked, slightly confused as I turned over the events that have occurred since I met Matthew.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still smiling. How was I supposed to compose my thoughts with that gorgeous smile staring back at me?

"I mean _us_. Me and you, what are we doing? Are- are we dating now? Is this just a fling? I mean, I don't know how to act around you now. And what about work? Aren't there rules against this? Am I gonna get fired? Are you gonna get fired?"

"They can't fire me, I have a contract," he said. "And they won't fire you either. We aren't going against any rules. I like you, and I'm not really sure what we are, if you're looking for some kind of label. Let's just see where things lead, okay?"

"Okay," I surrendered. The waiter came back, and I was forced to forget my unresolved feelings, for now. We ordered our lunch, and the subject didn't come up for the rest of the day.

The weeks went by, and Matt and I continued with our after hours rendezvous. There were deep talks over whiskey at the same bar where it all began, late night trists at his apartment and mine, and a few other places we discovered. However, we were very careful not to discuss any details of our arrangement again. We were taking a break together on set, when he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Mmm," I replied, slightly intrigued. "Okay."

"I've always wanted to fool around in the workplace." he said, his lips grazing my neck as he spoke. "Come with me."

He grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway. We turned the corner to another hallway, and another corner, until we reached a closet. We looked over our shoulders to make sure the coast was clear and snuck inside. Immediately after the door was closed, I was nearly attacked by his lips. In between the rough kisses he planted everywhere, I caught a glimpse of the small dark closet. There was a desk against the right wall and a few mops and brooms in the left corner. He turned me around and bent me over the table. Hovering over me, he swept the hair away from my neck and trailed soft kisses along the back of my neck. He pulled the left side of my black pencil skirt up, his nails lightly scratching my outer thigh. I could feel him growing against my back. It was so exhilerating, the fear and excitement of getting caught. He slipped his hand under the waistband of my undies and slid them down to my ankles, and I stepped out of them anxiously. They got caught around one of my leopard print heels and I shrugged them off. I heard the distinct sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being pulled down roughly. Seconds later Matthew entered me from behind. I grabbed onto the edge of the desk for support as he thrusted. He held onto my hips and pulled me into him as he quickened his pace slightly. My head hung low and my legs began to shake in my kitten heels. Matthew pulled out of me and turned me around. He hoisted me up onto the desk and parted my legs hastily. He grabbed my waist with both hands and edged me closer to him, my legs hanging over the desk lazily. He entered me again and buried his face in my neck. He gripped tightly around the back of my neck, and my hands moved instinctively to his hair, gently tugging and tangling my fingers into his wavy locks. He breathed into my neck and thrusted harder and faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist, needing him to be closer, deeper. He groaned at the feel of my legs locking around him and began to move even faster. Minutes later, he elicited one final groan and pushed inside me with all the force he could manage.

We quickly cleaned ourselves up and scurried down the hall, giggling, hoping no one would notice our absense. We were let down when we both caught a glimpse of Shemar grinning at us. He walked over, looking rather smug. He pulled a feather out of my hair and handed it to me. Then he whispered loud enough for Matthew and I both to hear, but low enough that no one else would, "Closet in the left wing?"

Matthew and I looked at each other wide-eyed. "It's cool," he said with a chuckle. "Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I haven't seen Matt with a girl since, well, ever. And you seem pretty cool."

"Uh, thanks," I said, slightly bewildered.

"Hey what do you say the three of us grab a beer after we get outta here?" he asked clapping a hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Sure," Matt chimed in. "Sounds good." After Matthew approved his invite, Shemar rose and walked to the other side of the room to run lines with Kirsten. Matthew gave me a dubious look. Unable to read his expression, I shrugged and turned away, waiting for the director. Then, as if on cue, the director came back and called them onto set.

Hours later, after we'd finished shooting for the day, Matthew, Shemar, and I sat in the back of our usual bar. I laughed out loud, startling the bartender, as Shemar told story after humiliating story about Matthew before I'd started interning. "So he gets plastered and goes up on stage, in a turtle costume, singing 'Part of Your World' from 'The Little Mermaid'," he said, making me shoot beer out of my nose.

"Oh, my god," I said, still laughing uncontrollably. "I have beer down my shirt! I'll be right back."

(Matthew's POV)

Monica skipped off to the bathroom, and I gulped down the rest of my third beer. When I lowered the empty bottle from my face, I saw Shemar staring at me. "So," he said, "you and the new girl huh?"

"Yep," I replied. "Me and the new girl."

"How'd that happen?" he asked bewildered. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's cool, I just haven't seen you with a girl in a while."

"I mean, we just hit it off, I guess," I said. "I think I'm falling for this one."

"Wow," he said, leaning back in his chair and lifting his beer to his lips. "Getting pretty serious."

"I don't know, man," I said, unable to wipe the smile from my face. "She's just..._different_."

"You thinkin about the 'L' word, man?"

Before I could respond, Monica came up behind me and slid into her seat. An awkward silence fell upon us. "What were y'all talkin about me or something?" she asked.

"No not at all," I said.

"Wow," she said, smiling like a goofball. "You're a really bad liar."

"Don't worry," Shemar said. "You are concerned friend approved."

"Okay, good," she said, mockingly letting out a sigh of relief, and fanning herself with a napkin from the table.

"Hey, listen," Shemar piped up. "I gotta get outta here."

"Got a hot date?" Monica joked.

"Actually, yes," Shemar added with a wink. He walked out of the bar, leaving us to ourselves.

I turned to Monica, smiling as I admired the twinkle in her deep brown eyes. "What?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Nothing," I said, unable to utter what I was really thinking. I knew I was falling hard and fast, and I wanted to tell her so bad, but I couldn't. Not yet. "Actually, it's getting late. You ready to get outta here?"

"Sure," she said smiling. We left some cash on the table for the waitress and left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Monica's POV)

It was two 'o clock in the morning and I stood in the middle of Matthew's bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror for what seemed like hours. Then, I looked down at the sink, or better yet, what was perched on the sink so innocently. A small, white strip of plastic that would completely change my life. It had a small window, no smaller than a breathmint. In that window was a little blue plus sign. _Fuck!_

I heard a noise coming from Matthew's bedroom. I hastily snatched up the plastic test and hid it in the waistband of my pajamas. Seconds later, the door opened and a sleepy looking Matthew stumbled in the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing?" he yawned. "It's two in the morning."

"I had to pee," I said, trying to ease my nerves.

"Well, come back to bed, baby," he said sleepily.

"Okay, just a sec."

He dragged his feet as he made his way back to bed. I closed the door and retrieved the pee stick. Unsure of what to do, I buried it down in the bottom of the trashcan. I took a deep breath and tiptoed back to bed.

The next day, still feeling desperate, I called Rachelle and told her the news. She demanded I meet her for lunch immediately. I wasn't scheduled to work on the set so I agreed.

"So he has no idea?" Rachelle and I were sitting outside at a cafe as I rehashed the results of the test.

"No!" I almost shouted. "And I don't plan on telling him until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Well," she began hesitantly. "He does have a right to know, whatever you decide to do."

"I know," I said, guilt clouding my mind. "I just need to figure out how to tell him. So DON'T say anything."

"Fine," she replied. "Unlike your legs, my lips are sealed."

"Shell," I groaned, irritated. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Sorry. Habit," she said, lowering her head. She was right, Matthew and I were moving way too quickly, and now we were in too deep. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, letting my head slump onto the table like a stack of old books.

"You're not gonna get an abortion, are you?" she said. I knew she didn't mean anything by it, but it still stung a little.

"God no!" I protested. "I'm gonna keep it. I just don't know how he'll react, and I don't want him to feel pressured into doing anything."

"Yeah, I feel ya," she said. I pushed the contents of my meal around my plate, feeling a little queasy. Suddenly, the nausea lurched in my stomach. I jumped up from my plate and ran to the bathroom.

I was sitting in my kitchen, picking at a chip in the corner of my table, while Matthew sauteed and chopped and simmered his way to a culinary masterpiece. He called earlier that day, offering to cook for me. What would have smelled like a fabulous and delicious meal in the making, seeped into my nostrils and clawed at my insides. I frantically ran to the bathroom for the second time that day. _Why the hell do they call it _morning_ sickness?_ I thought. Not a moment later, I heard Matthew knocking on the door.

"Babe?" he called. "You all right?"

"Yeah," I called back. "I think I ate some bad shellfish or something."

I heard footsteps move away from the door and then return seconds later. He opened the door, carrying saltines and a glass of seltzer water. "Here," he said soothingly. "Drink some of this." I took the glass and took small sips. "Better?"

"Yes," I replied, breathlessly. "Thank you."

"Why don't you go lie down?" he said, stroking my hair.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit?" he asked while stroking my hair.

"Okay," I mumbled.

I clumsily shuffled off to my bed while Matt followed me with the saltines. He laid them down on the nightstand and pulled the blankets up to my neck. He laid his hand gently on my cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb. I closed my eyes, scared that my guilt would show if he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Matty," I whined. "You had this big dinner planned and it's ruined now."

"Hey," he cooed. "It's okay, I will have plenty of chances to cook for you." He continued to stroke my cheek and bent down to kiss my forehead. "Just get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. Then I rolled over and nodded off to sleep. Before I drifted off to dreamland, I could hear Matthew's footsteps as he walked back to the kitchen to clean up the food he prepared.

"You _still_ haven't told him?" Rachelle almost yelled on the other end of the phone. I called her and filled her in on our almost dinner while I was out running errands for the director.

"I know, I know," I said, brushing her off.

"Yeah, so how many times will you be 'eating bad shellfish' before he realizes something's up?" she scolded.

"I don't know," I said defensively. "I panicked. I don't know what the hell I'm gonna tell him."

"Well," she said with a heavy sigh. "You'd better figure it out, because the longer you wait, the more difficult things will be."

"I know," I said. "I just need to figure out how to break it to him." I was almost back to the studio and ended my conversation with Rachelle. The rest of the day, I tried to make myself as busy with trivial errands as possible. I needed to be away from Matt until I figured out what I was going to tell him. However, once we finished filming for the day, I was nowhere closer to a solution than I was when I found out I was pregnant. I lingered behind to retrieve my purse and jacket. When I turned around, I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Matt standing there.

"Hey," I said, shakily. "You scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry," he said, smiling with his hands in his pockets. He reached for my face and kissed me softly. "How've you been? I feel like I haven't seen you at all today."

"Fine," I replied. "Glenn had me run all over town for him today."

"Well," he began. "You wanna go grab a drink? Unwind a little?"

"You know, I'm actually kinda tired." I lied. Of course, I couldn't drink anymore. "I think I'm just gonna go home and crash."

"You want some company?" he asked, trying to read my expression.

"Sure," I said. "I was actually gonna ask you to come over later anyway."

"Okay," he said. "I'll just take my car and meet you there." He planted a quick kiss on my forehead and turned to walk away.

_This is it, _I thought. _Just make it quick, like ripping off a bandaid._ I was so nervous on the way home that I ran 3 red lights. I was shocked I didn't get pulled over. I pulled into the parking spot and took a deep breath. I opened the car door to see Matthew standing in front of my apartment building.

"Well, it's about time slow poke," he said, casually smiling.

"I ran three lights on the way here," I replied. "How did you still end up beating me?"

"A true magician never reveals his secrets," he said coolly. I met him at the top of the steps and opened the door to the building. I led the way upstairs and into my apartment. Once inside, Matthew began kissing me passionately. He slipped his hands around my waist, to the small of my back.

"Matthew, sweety," I spoke between kisses. "Wait, I-" But it was no use. I couldn't possibly keep my head from fogging over when he kissed me. Finally, he released me from his power and stopped kissing. He pulled away from my face, smiling. He was looking into my eyes, and the smile never left his face.

"I love you," he said. At first I thought I imagined it. Then it finally sank in. He finally said the three words I'd been waiting to hear since I met him; and his timing couldn't be worse.

"What?" I breathed.

"I said I love you," he told me, still smiling.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

"I'm so glad to hear you- Wait, what?" he said, baffled.

"I'm preg-" I began.

"No, I heard you," he interjected. "That wasn't the response I was expecting." He sighed heavily and stepped away from me. He began pacing back and forth, much like I did when I first found out.

"You're mad," I said, more to myself than to him. "Listen, you don't have to do anything. I can take care of this baby myself."

"So that's why you were sick yesterday, and why you didn't want to go to the bar today?" he said, piecing the puzzle together.

"Yes," was all I could get out. He continued pacing.

"And what do you mean 'I don't have to do anything'?" he asked, finally stopping to face me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stunned. "Your career is just taking off. I don't want this to affect you. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to trap you or anything."

"Wait," he said, shaking his head. "You actually think I give a shit about my career? You think work comes anywhere close to you carrying my baby?" A wide smile spread across his face.

"Okay, okay," I said, returning his smile. "I freaked out. Cut me some slack. I think the horomones really do make you crazy."

"Trust me, kid," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "It's not the horomones."

"Ha-Ha," I replied playfully nudging his side. "Okay, so what now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We'll do this together. Take things one day at a time. Don't worry so much. We'll figure it out."

I buried my face into his neck, and he kissed my temple. Then, in one quick motion, he shifted his other arm under my legs and lifted me up. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down. Then he climbed on top of me, spreading my knees apart as he did so. Settling between my knees, he stopped and looked at me. "You know, I really meant what I said before," he said, his face suddenly serious. "I am so completely in love with you."

"I-" I started, but was at a loss for words. Instead of responding, I lifted my head and met his lips with mine. My eyes fluttered closed as Matthew deepened the kiss. I was so relieved to know that he wanted to stay. He wouldn't abandon me and the baby. I finally felt one shred of hope since that strip turned blue.


End file.
